You & I
by Cold-Consequences13
Summary: After the grand reopening of the Moon Theatre, the crew better known as the "Theatre Family" became loyal performers. They all love, care, and support each other (minus Mike ). What happens when one day, Buster decides to get back into the dating game? Will it be one of his performers or someone else? Thing is, he doesn't really know if this girl likes him back.
1. Chap 1: His Feelings

After the grand reopening of the Moon Theatre, the crew better known as the "Theatre Family" became loyal performers.

They all love, care, and support each other (minus Mike ). What happens when one day, Buster decides to get back into the dating game?

Will it be one of his performers or someone else?

Thing is, he doesn't really know if this girl likes him back.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

It was just a normal day at the new theatre, everybody was glad of what they achieved in the past concert. Everybody rose to fame, and they were so proud.

Meena, Rosita, and Gunter got so famous, but at some point they got forgotten from social media.

Mike, well... no one knew about him, he never talked about it, but it seems like he's got lots of fans out there.

Johnny and Ash, were never forgotten. They both continued to make songs about their life, they have lots of story to tell, that both released individual albums recently, and a duet that everybody died for.

Buster couldn't be any happier to hear all these news, he was proud of his performers and proud that he made them this way. He loved them all, but one of them more than the others, right his crush. Everybody loved him in return, they were all a family, nothing will change that...

Buster watched her singing her heart out on stage with her latest hit "Into it". He loved everything about her; her punk style, her voice, her body, her attitude, her ability to defend herself, and... everything.

She finished her song with a loud strum of her guitar, then opened her beautiful blue eyes that locked with his own.

"How's that?" She asked placing a hand on her hip

"Huh? Oh, awesome! Just like the usual. Uh, Mike you're next" Buster said breaking the eye contact.

Ash walked off stage towards Meena and Johnny.

"Did you see that? I told you there is something wrong with him"

"We noticed" Johnny replied "Same thing he told me after my performance, and he wasn't even paying attention, he kept looking backstage"

Ash sighed and shrugged "Maybe something is bothering him or whatever" They stayed in silence watching Mike preforming "Let's face the music and dance".

They noticed Buster secretly glancing backstage, then back at Mike. The trio looked at each other

"That was weird" Meena spoke up

Ash and Johnny shrugged

"Let's practice or do something else, better than stalking him or whatever, how does that sound?" Johnny asked looking at the girls

"Sure thing" Ash said as Meena nodded

"Bravo Mike, amazing performance!"

"Tell me something I don't know"

Buster rolled his eyes at his comment and raised his voice so that everybody could hear him

"Lunch break everybody!"

Good, he thought to himself an hour was good enough to rest his thoughts and talk to Eddie.

He watched Meena, Johnny, and Ash chatting away arguing on which restaurant would they like to go .

Meena sat there silently and Johnny and Ash's lives could be heard from China. After a couple of minutes, Johnny gave up claiming Ash as the winner.

"Guys, Let's not waste more time. So what was the restaurant you wanted to go to Ash?" Meena asked

"I'm glad you asked, Meena. We are going to Fire Grill! It's been my favorite since I was a child"

"Great." Johnny rolled his eyes "let's get going then"

"Oh come on J," Ash smirked "I promise you'd like it"

"Okay. I trust your opinion"

"Then. Let's get going"

"What was it that you wanted to tell me, Buster?"

Eddie was in Buster's office sitting on his desk and watching his friend pacing around

"Eddie I... don't know. It's weird, why her?"

"Who her?"

"...Ash"

"What's up with Ash?"

"Eddie" Buster wined "I think I like her"

"So what?"

"Eddie, she's 17 or 18, and I'm 27 years. There's an age gap"

"Wow. I never expected you to like her...what is it that you like about her anyways?"

"Everything. Her voice, her eyes, her body, even her rude-punk attitude"

"What am I saying? This is for sure an impossible relationship"

"You never know, maybe she likes you back?"

"No Ed, it would be weird for me just going up to her, confessing my feelings and then? Get slapped in the face. I don't want to risk her life or mine either"

"Get out of this depressing world, where is the old happy-go-lucky Buster that I know?"

Buster smiled

It was true, he loved her a lot that he can't get her of his mind. But in the same time, he doesn't want to have those feelings for a teenager that was broken a few weeks ago for God's sake. He sighed, he has to move on with his life, leaving those feelings behind and try his best not to think about her.

"The only way to get that Buster back Eddie," he sighed "Is to forget my feelings about her, and that will take a hell lot of time"

"Nah. If you want to gain her heart, I'm gonna help ya. But if you want to move on, I'll still help you. But just an advice," Eddie got up and headed for the door and opened it "Don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love"

"Actually Ash, this place turned out really good!"

"Told ya, J"

"Yeah. It's pretty tasty"

The trio was enjoying a great lunch break together. They enjoyed each other's company, despite being the youngest in the theatre family.

After they ate, they decided to walk around until it was time to leave. When they got back to the theatre, they practiced more, then each of them went to separate ways.

Since Ash forgot her train pass at home, she decided to go walking enjoying the evening weather. Then, her thoughts got thrown back to today's events, and some particular animal, Buster Moon.

Why on earth was he the one on her mind? Sure like the rest of the family she liked him, but it was a little more.

She tried thinking otherwise, but failed. Why him?

The answer is that, he was the one who supported her the most, who believed in her, who made her who she is today. She was glad, now she got real gigs at some clubs, fans all over social media, and a tour coming up. Life is perfect

Ash got closer to her apartment and spotted someone she hated with all her might. Yeah well, life is perfect if only he would stop coming here every evening.

Lance was sitting in front of her doorstep looking at the ground with deep thought. He didn't seem to notice her until she walked past by him

"Wait Ash!" Ash turned around and faced him, arms crossed

"Why are you here?"

"I just, thought we could talk for a moment?"

"I'm not taking you back Lance"

"Come on Ash, just give me a second chance, please?"

"Never" Ash replied stubbornly

"I left Becky, if it makes you any happier?"

"No Lance, you cheated and I'm not buying any of your lame excuses."

"It was a one day thing"

"Still. I entered that stupid contest just for US Lance, but you in return, cheated on me with that girl in OUR apartment." She couldn't hold it anymore, she started tearing up. She tried staying strong, but failed miserably.

She unlocked the door leading to her apartment and slammed the door in his face

Her dark, cold, quiet apartment. She threw her keys on the plate next to her door, and made her way over to the kitchen.

It was a one day thing, he had said. Did it mean that if I didn't go home early that day, we would've still been together, and I wouldn't have known.

Ash was so deep in thought, that jerk cheated on her and that's final, she's never taking him back again.

She heard constant knocks on the door, it was Lance for sure. She wasn't going to open up, instead she tried going to sleep, but failed. How bad could this get? Well, it wasn't the first time.

She heard his knocks and shouting for her to let him in, but never in a million years was she going to.

This noise only came to an ending when it was 4:00 a.m and she had practice at 6. Oh joy, she thought.

A/N:

Hey everybody! I hope you liked this chapter.

In the next chapter more feelings will be included.

I ship these two so freakin' much ️

Anyways, until next chapter! Love you all


	2. Chap 2: Loving you had consequences

Another great day, Buster thought as he glanced at the city, with a cup of coffee in hand. It was 6:30 a.m, he liked waking up early, starting his day early just like his dad used to do. He glanced down, finding Johnny and Ash throwing words at each other and laughing. Man he loved her laugh, he could hear her laugh all day and never get bored, if only she was his...

"Good morning Mr.Moon" He heard Ms.Crawley saying, he turned around and smiled

"Same too you, Crawley. Is Eddie here?"

"Yes Mr. Moon, do you want me to call him for you?"

"Yes, please" She then turned to leave the office

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Practice was coming to an ending as Buster checked out on the others, everyone was practicing really well for his upcoming show.

"Okay everybody, tomorrow we're gonna have a preview of the show. So! Mike you're first," Buster said pointer his pen towards the ignorant mouse

"Yeah, sure. Whatever" He replied

"Next goes Johnny, Rosita and Gunter, Meena, and Ash you're last! One more time, Mike,Johnny,Rosita and Gunter,Meena, Ash as the final act! All set?"

What he got from them as an answer was nods and "Yes".

Until He realized, one of them was missing...

"Weird, where is Ash?" He asked glancing at everybody present, Cheking if she's there.

Then he heard soft guitar strumming, and a soft voice singing.Curiosity took over him, so he followed that beautiful voice.

He found himself standing in front of Ash's rehearsal space, her door was open so he easily walked inside without making any noise and stood there

"Loving you was dumb and dark and cheap..

Loving you still takes shoots at me,

Loving you was sunshine, but then it poured

And I lost so much more than my senses..."

Buster watched her singing her heart out, a smile grew on his face as he leaned on the wall. Not interrupting her by any chance.

"Loving you had consequences" Ash strummed slowly, and stopped singing. She sighed, opening her eyes, she was surprised to see Buster standing there

"That was amazing Ash! Who would think you can sing anything except rock!"

She blushed a bit, but tried her best not to show it

"Thanks Moon" He then sat himself in front of her looking at her, his face full of concern

"Ash, is something bothering you?" She turned to face him

"No. Why would something bother me?"

"Because, that was not you," he took her hands in his "You never sang such a song like that before" She sighed

"Well, it's... no one and nothing. I'm totally okay"

"It's fine, you can trust me, I won't hurt you or anything"

"I told you Moon, I'm fine stop treating me like a child!"

"I did not, I was just concerned"

"Well then stop!" She snapped.

Buster noticed she was tearing up

"If you only know how I feel" Ash said feeling so weak and she was tired of everything, mainly because if Lance

Bluster then, moved closer to her and hugged her, she hugged him back, tightly. She couldn't hold the tears falling down her face, she was so hurt and he could feel it

"I wouldn't know if you didn't tell me, Ash. I hate seeing you like this, it kills me. Just tell me what's happened" He whispered in her ear

They broke the hug, and Ash kept looking downward, not sure if she would tell him or not

"It's Lance... Ever since the great performance, he kept telling me that he wants me back. He even bangs on my door for ungodly hours, texts me a lot telling me that I'm nothing without him," She was crying a lot that headache started to take over

Buster noticed how weak she was and embraced her once more

"Let it all out"

"I'm tired of him, tired of everything he has done to me. I always keep thinking, why on Earth did I date him? I'm always regretting that i dated such a jerk ass like him!"

She wasn't fully over her breakup, she was hurt and her heart burned at the that thought. She did everything just to try and be a good girlfriend, because she loved him and did she believed that he loved her, but it was all a lie. She wished she listened to everyone telling her that dating Lance was a mistake, but being her rebellious self she denied the truth, and now it hits her. She gets it now when people say, the truth hurts..

"Listen Ash, I know that you're hurting but I don't want you this way. I wasn't cheated on, but I know it hurts. I also know you're a strong girl, you will get out of this stronger than ever and even laugh at yourself when you remember that you cried all over him" He sighed

"You said he shows up at your apartment from time to time, begging for you to let him in?"

"Yeah, he does that a lot" She was so broken, Buster felt so bad Why would he hurt a beautiful, talented girl Ike her

"Then, I'm going to walk you home tonight. How does that sound?"

"No Moon, you don't have to do this" She looked him in the eyes, and he could swear his heart skipped a beat

"I know but I want to"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This night stroll had to come to an end when they arrived at her apartment, finding Lance.

"Ugh."

"Don't worry I'm here, I'll help you out" He smiled and she smiled back

"Ash! You're ...Who the heck is that?"

"I'm her friend here, making sure she's home safe and making sure she doesn't see garbage on her way, but I guess she just did"

Lance ignorned him completely

"Seriously Ash? Him? Out of all people, you choose to date him after me?"

Ash took a step forward and pointed her finger on his chest

"As he said before, he's my friend and that clearly means we're not dating"

I wish we were, though. Both Ash and Buster thought of that

"Listen, I don't want to cause any trouble, so go away and don't come back" Buster said

"Pfft, unless.." He suddenly got pushed on the wall of the building, feeling hands thighning around his neck

"Unless I'll kill you with my bare hands" Buster said in a low devilish voice

Lance was nervous, that when Buster let go he ran away as fast as his legs could go.

Buster then turned around and looked at Ash, a huge grin across her beautiful face as she ran and hugged him tightly

"That was the best thing you've actually done!"

"Glad I helped" He hugged her back

When they broke the hug, they stared at each other before Ash broke the silence

"Okay. Guess I'll see yah tomorrow?"

"Sure thing."

She laughed "Guess if anything happens, I know who to call?"

"Yeah" He blushed "I'll see you in practice"

"See you" She kissed his cheek and entered her apartment

He was dumbfounded by that kiss and as Soon as he realized he stood there for a while, he walked back home, more like the theatre...

**A/N:**

**HEY READERS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! **

**I GUESS THE NEXT ONE IS COMING THIS WEEKEND! LOVE Y'ALL ️️️️**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, CIAO **


	3. Chap 3: Payohone

Ash woke up the next day a little late than usual, she had a strong headache. As she got ready to go to practice, she recalled yesterday's events: the night stroll she and Buster shared, the kiss and whatsoever...

Could she possibly start growing feelings for him? And why him specifically?

After getting ready, she exited her apartment and headed to the theatre, not sure of what to do or what to say to him...

"Ash! There you are, I was worried sick about you, dear" Rosita said approaching Ash when she noticed her enter

"I'm fine, just woke up late. That's all"

"Is something bothering you?"

Well yeah I wish I can tell you, but I don't want to get all the attention or anything...

"No, not at all"

Rosita didn't seem to buy her answer but she agreed with her anyway

"Alright, Mr.Moon said that you're after Johnny, alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks" Ash smiled before sitting on one of the stools backstage waiting for her turn. The only thing on her mind was why on earth did she kiss him on the cheek? Why?

She was internally screaming, did she loose her mind? Yes.

Is it normal? No.

Is it because of Buster?HELL YES

Okay. It's obvious she loves him, but does he? Why would he love her? Ash was the exactly opposite of him so why would she think of that?

"Ash! You're up!" She heard him calling her

Calm down Ash, and never let anyone notice...

She took a deep breath and headed towards the stage, she wasn't nervous at all but she was afraid. She might have spoiled her feelings towards Buster in this song, and the kiss yesterday... It's pretty obvious, isn't it? Focusing more on the song, Ash strummed her guitar and began to sing:

**"I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I spent on you**

**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**

**Where are the plans we made for two**

**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember**

**The people we used to beIt's even harder to picture**

**That you're not here next to me**

**You say it's too late to make it**

**But is it too late to try**

**And in our time that you wasted**

**All of our bridges burned down**

**I've wasted my nights**

**You turned out the lights**

**Now I'm paralyzed**

**Still stuck in that time**

**When we called it love**

**But even the sun sets in paradise**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I spent on you**

**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**

**Where are the plans we made for two**

**If Happy Ever Afters did exist**

**I would still be holding you like this**

**All those fairy tales are full of it**

**One more stupid love song, I'll be sick**

**Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow**

**'Cause you forgot yesterday**

**I gave you my love to borrow**

**But you just gave it away**

**You can't expect me to be fineI don't expect you to care**

**I know I've said it before**

**But all of our bridges burned down**

**I've wasted my nights,**

**You turned out the lights**

**Now I'm paralyzed**

**Still stuck in that time**

**When we called it love**

**But even the sun sets in paradise**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I spent on you**

**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**

**Where are the plans we made for two?**

**If Happy Ever Afters did exist**

**I would still be holding you like this**

**All those fairy tales are full of it**

**One more stupid love song, I'll be sick**

**Now I'm at a payphone"**

She waited for his reaction or whatever until he jumped out of his chair all excited and happy "That was amazing, Ash! Another great job. Now, Everybody you've done an awesome job today, you can have your break"

Ash got of stage and went straight to her rehearsal space. She placed her guitar in its case and kept humming to the song

"Hey Ash," she heard Meena talking behind her "We were all going out, wanna join us?" She practically muttered, it's been a while shouldn't she be more open or something, not to be rude or anything.

"I guess not, I wanna practice more" She lied

"Oh...Okay, see you"

"Bye" Ash replied with no emotion, she didn't want to practice, she had headache, a strong one.

She just sat there on the floor, rubbing her forehead and eyes closed from the pain that headache gave her

"Are you Okay?" Oh no, here he comes

She opened her eyes and faced Buster, instead of standing at her doorway, he sat beside her

Ash just sat there. It was weird, her feelings and whatsoever about the handsome theatre manager

"I'm fine, just a headache"

"We could grab a coffee, if you'd like?"

Ash thought about it for a moment

What if anybody saw them? They're just friends, nothing much...

"Yeah, great idea I guess"

He smiled and that smile just sent shivers down her spine, he took her hand to help her get up and they both walked towards the outside.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thanks by the way, that really helped"

"Anytime"

He smiled brightly at her

"Listen Ash, just not to make the atmosphere thick and clear the awkwardness between us...I have a confession to tell"

Ash smiled, finally "What is it?"

**CLIFFHANGER **

**A/N: **

**HEY READERS! **

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS.**

**STAY TUNED! **


	4. Chap 4: Love Somebody

**"Listen Ash, just not to make the atmosphere thick and clear the awkwardness between us...I have a confession to tell"**

**Ash smiled, finally "What is it?"...**

"I...uh, just wanted to tell you...I uh.."

"Yes.."

"First off, let's go to my office"

He offered her a hand as he stood up and both walked silently to Buster's office

He closed the door behind them, and sat on his desk's chair, while Ash sat on the desk

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, that! Uh.."

Ash rolled her eyes then faced him, he got nervous but he noticed her smile wider then by her sudden move, she grabbed him by his jacket and pressed her lips on his

He was surprised at the beginning but he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer

Ash soon realize what she's done and immediately pulled away

"Sorry! I don't know what-" He cut her off by another kiss, a kiss which lasted longer and deeper than the first

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer, so she was on his lap

Finally, Buster thought. He had the girl of his dreams between his arms, what could be so wrong? Maybe there age difference, he wasn't sure what was her age, but hoped she was near his age...

After they pulled away, both looked breathless and stared into each other's eyes until Ash broke the silence

"To be honest, I never thought I would have the courage to kiss you, Moon"

He smiled "Let's not talk about me...anyway I got a question"

Ash rolled her eyes "Are you gonna stutter this time as well?"

"Nope. What's your age? 18? 20?"

"Wow. You actually don't know?"

"Nope" His heart was beating so hard it could bounce out of his chest. He nervous about the answer, he really hoped she was close to his age, he didn't want any problems with their relationship if they make it official.

" 24 years old...you?"

Buster sighed in relief "I'm 27. God I thought you were younger, like 18 or something, but it's good, we don't have to face any sort of problems"

"Yeah. Great" She leaned onto him, her chin resting on his shoulder and his hands held tightly around her waist.

"Are we gonna tell the others?"

"I guess we're going to have to do it, it's better to come clean to them"

"Yeah. You're right"

"When was I ever wrong?" Buster teased

"When you forced me to sing that 'Call me maybe' song and put on that sparkly dress" Ash smirked

Buster laughed and hugged her, burring his face in the nape of her neck "I love you, Ash"

"Love you too"

After half an hour of enjoying each other's company, they both decided to tell everyone about their relationship. Sure it was surprising for them, but they didn't argue or even judged them. They were thier friends, and they both know they wouldn't cause any harm or be against them, because they were a one true family.

After rehearsals the couple walked to Ash's house, deciding to spend the night together and watch a movie or do whatever a couple does.

As soon as they arrived, Ash changed her cloths into her short pjs and both cuddled on the couch, with her flipping through the channels wanting to find a good movie, but failed as Buster stopped her on a channel that had an old movie, what seemed like a romantic one it's Buster we're talking about, and convinced her to watch it, promising her that she would like it...

When the movie ended, they both talked a bit before getting sleepy as Ash tried to drag Buster to her room (using words of course), it was mission impossible, but she succeeded. And both slept in each other's arms

**A/N:**

**Hey readers! How's the story? **

**I hope you enjoyed reading it and I promise I'll make more!**

**Love y'all! Ciao! **


End file.
